The Rock that Stole The Fans (Harry Styles Fanfiction)
by HarrysAndNiallsGirl
Summary: Eleanor and Harry have been best mates since nursery what will happen when Harry goes off to the X-factor then comes back 2 years later ?
1. Chapter 1

The Rock that Stole The World

(A Harry Styles Fanfiction)

Hi, my names Eleanor and I'm 18 years old, I live in a small town called Holmes Chapel I guess that's where my story begins …

Harry has always been my best mate ever since nursery, we used to play pranks on the other kids, it was not a happy ending as I usually got a telling off and a Barbie doll taken off me, cue screaming...

In senior school Harry got all the girls and I mean all of them (well he's not a bad-looking guy), but Harry never stopped being best mates with me and he lost quite a few girls because of it, they thought he was just going to drop me but he stayed and protected me from clingy guys and bully's, so basically when the girls saw all of this going on they jealous.

It was the end of our last day at school together when suddenly Harry turns round to me and says "Eleanor, how would you feel if I went on the X-factor", stunned I just grin and hug him tight shouting "do it" over and over again.

The day of the audition...

Harry looks amazing thanks to Gemma (Harry's sister) she's got him in jeans and a plaid shirt, I know she picked this out because he never wears jeans haha.

Dragged out of my thoughts on how good Harry looked, I hear the name ive been waiting to hear all day; Harry's.

He walks onto the stage casually not showing he's nervous, but I know Harry and underneath it all he's shaking like a leaf bless him.

Months after the audition...

Harry and I stayed in touch but things became distant after the X-factor, well he is about to go on his first tour with 4 other lads o yeah did I tell you Harry's full name ?

Harry Styles


	2. Chapter 2

The Rock That Stole The Fans

(Harry Styles Fanfiction)

Yeah so now you know, Harry Styles is my best mate... or was, I don't know its confusing. We speak sure but its not the same I think since he's joined the band obviously my space has been filled by one one the lads, its a shame really I really miss him.

"Eleanor!" mum shouts from the living room, "yeah!" I shout back, she walks into my room and says "guess who coming over tonight!" "I don' now mum... the Queen?" "No, you'll like this even more...HARRY!" my world just stopped I sat there gawking at her like a fish "well I thought you'd be a little more enthusiastic?" mum says shocked. She just doesn't know anything.

3 hours later when harry is due to arrive...

I've taken the time to actually make an effort for Harry's visit, I've curled my hair so the blonde ringlet hang just past my shoulders put make up on to enhance my blue eyes and have put on a tight top to show a little cleavage, you may be asking yourself why I'm going to this much trouble for a lad that has ignored me for 2 years?, well its because since Harry left I've lost a lot of weight and grown my hair and just made myself look a lot more attractive... there's a knock at the door its time for Harry to see the new me.

I open the door and see the hottest guy ever, this is Harry no way I think to myself "Eleanor h-hi" his eyes scan over me in amazement "Eleanor wow what happened to you you look amazing!" "I don't really know one day I just decided it was time for a change" I blush as he takes his bottom lip between his teeth eyes still scanning over me. I invite him in and as he walks through the house I take a sneak peak at him from behind he's wearing skinny jeans a white shirt and boots, In all my time knowing him I've never noticed what a great bum he had.

We were walking through the hallway when Harry suddenly turns around and makes me crash into his hard chest, wait what hard chest he never worked out when I knew him but of course being famous probably changed him... "Eleanor … I am so sorry I've been a complete ass to you over the last 2 years I was just so busy and Simon wouldn't let me come home... please forgive me" he pleaded of course you dumb ass I know you were busy but you could have called..." you said sadly " I know I know and I'm so sorry … hey Eleanor fancy going to a bunch of concerts and travelling around the world?""Harry what are you suggesting?" "I'm suggesting you come on tour with us meet the lads have fun" " Harry I can't its too much..." "Eleanor, take it as my apology..."

BOOM CLIFFHANGER !


	3. Chapter 3

The Rock that Stole The Fans

(Harry Styles Fanfiction)

"Y—yeah okay I'll go with you on tour" "O MY GOD Eleanor we are going to have so much fun, the lads are looking forward to meeting you I've told them so much about you already" "wait Harry you've been talking about me?" "y—yeah why?" "you never did forget about me did you ?" Harry starts to blush tomato red "who could forget about you? You mean everything to me Eleanor for gods sake your my best friend" at this point in time I've forgotten all the heartbreak and pain Harry's put me through over the last 2 years and give in by rapping my arms around his neck, not letting go. Harry was shocked for about 2 seconds before wrapping his own arms around my waist.

"I'm glad you two have made up", mum says from the door way of the kitchen "mum" I whine embarrassed at the thought of my mum listening in on our conversation. "Mrs Wilson, would it be okay if I took Eleanor on tour with me and the rest of the boys?" Harry asks politely, my mum ponders over that thought and then speaks up with an answer of "of course you may Harry but look after my baby" "I'll guard her with my life, thanks". Wait did he just say that?!

After that brief and rather awkward situation with my mum we sit down to a nice dinner of home-made spaghetti and meatballs, "so Harry what are the other boys like" my mum asks nervously "oh they're great there's Louis who's the funniest guy I've ever met, then there's Niall he eats a lot and I mean a lot!, hmm lets see there's Zayn who's the really good one to go for advice and last but not least there's daddy directioner aka Liam he's basically the glue that holds us all together". "so Harry what are you in the band?"I'm the flirty one" he says with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rock that Stole the Fans

(Harry Styles Fanfiction)

It had been an hour since Harry had left and a million thoughts were going through my head most of them were about going on tour and if the guys would like me some of them were about what I should pack I mean come on I was going a year and I had to look nice everyday now that was going to be a challenge and then 1 question in particular was about Harry and why he had winked at me and why he had said he would guard me with his life … I mean he was probably just thinking it in a best mate kind of way but what if he had meant it in a more than friend way whoa Eleanor stop right there why are you thinking this Harry is your friend nothing more !

2 days later and it was time to leave …..

"Eleanor, Harry's here" "okay mum be right there"

I was wearing a plaid shirt and blue skinny jeans with a pair of white converse and a vest top underneath to keep me cool, I walked downstairs to go to the car with my massive suitcase when my mum suddenly comes up behind me a hugs me so tight I couldn't breath "have a good time baby but don't forget to call and stay safe" "I will be fine mum I love you and don't worry I won't forget"

Harry pulls up in a black rage wearing even tighter skinny jeans than me and dark sunglasses that make his eyes all that more beautiful when he takes them off wow …. Eleanor get these thoughts out of your head now

" You ready to go?" he asks in a husky morning voice seems as its only 7 in the morning "yup" I say popping the p "good because we have to be at the airport in 20 minutes "Harry" I scold "you never good at timing were you?" I say lightly "don't you know it" he replies cheekily .

What have I let myself in for ?!...

We arrive at the airport with 5 minutes to spare thanks to Harry's amazing yet terrifying driving skills, Harry jumps out of the car first with me closely following behind, and hands me my suitcase I guess this is it then I'm officially on tour with one direction as soon as I meet them on the other side of that runway...


	5. Chapter 5

The Rock That Stole the World

(Harry Styles Fanfiction)

OMG I love first class seriously its the best thing ever I'm only halfway there and I've already had my nails done a glass of champagne, with a lovely meal of lamb and vegetables and after lunch I had the most amazing massage, which involved a lot of staring from Harry as I had no clothes on."Wow Harry this is amazing I cant believe it I'm actually going to America its unbelievable""you've never been to America!?" Harry says shocked "Harry I've never been abroad" "whoa well miss Eleanor Wilson its a pleasure to accompany you there myself" "the pleasures all mine Harold" "you did not just call me Harold!" "I did indeed" "well you wont be able to when we arrive, only Louis is allowed to call me Harold" "as I recall sir I was the only one allowed to call you by that name I see my shoes have been filled" I cant help but let the disappointment show just a tiny bit, harry takes my hand in his and says "Eleanor your shoes have never been filled for one thing nobody's ever been able to put them on your feet are so small" he jokes chuckling lightly making me giggle "that is the thing I've missed most about you though Eleanor" "huh?" "being able to make you giggle" "aww hazzabear you adorable strange creature"

The seatbelt sign lights up along with a ding showing that we are about to land, breaking me and Harry apart from our little moment alone.

I have to ask the question sometime, "Harry do you think they will like me?" "so that's what you were so stressed about?... oh gosh Eleanor they will love you don't worry Niall already loves your cooking skills and he doesn't even know you" "you talked about my cooking skills with Nialler?" "yeah is that a problem" "nope just surprised that you think that my cooking's good enough to feed Niall" "Eleanor your cooking is beyond Niall I love it and everyone else will to now will you stop worrying?" I nod in agreement but my stomach is still churning gods sake I'm about to meet the rest of the most famous boy band on the planet of course I'm going to be nervous.

We get off the plane and collect our luggage by this point I am shaking like a leaf "hey" harry whispers "calm down they are nice lads" I nod, to scared to form words that will come out right. We are walking along the airport looking for the rest of the boys when I hear a loud scream of "HARRRRRRY" "you ready?" harry asks "ready as I will ever be".

A young guy maybe 21ish comes running towards harry at full speed, he's wearing a striped white t-shirt with red jeans and a pair of navy TOMs all in all he's rather attractive as he comes to a sliding stop next to Harry I notice he checks me out quickly before turning to Harry and saying "very nice very nice indeed Harry I'm guessing this is Eleanor?" "the one and only" I speak up in a superhero voice Louis gasps and I look around to see what he's gasping at, when I see nothing out of the ordinary I turn to look back and notice he's looking straight at me with wide eyes, Harry laughs deeply then tries to get out words which are "Louis you can speak now" in a rush Louis says "OMGOMGOMG YOU LIKE SUPERHEROS AND YOUR STAYING WITH US FOR A YEAR ! HAROLD I LOVE YOUR FRIEND IM KEEPING HER" harry laughs harder and manages to get out "of course you are boobear" I laugh along I think I'm going to like Louis.

Suddenly I hear a deeper voice cough and I spin around and I see another 3 attractive boys standing in front of me checking me out my eyes are drawn to the dark haired one I think that might be Zayn, they all stand a little taller embarrassed at my noticing them checking me out and introduce themselves I was right the dark haired one was Zayn, anyway e all head towards the car and I cant help thinking that this is going to be a fun year I couldn't have wished for a better welcome because as far as I could tell we all got along immediately Louis was already like a brother to me, yes this was going to be a very good year...

People this is not the end I will update tomorrow :) please review I need some comments to see if I'm doing everything right!:)xxx


	6. Chapter 6

The Rock that Stole the Fans

(Harry Styles Fanfiction)

After meeting the lads at the airport Harry and I jump into the limo with our luggage, along with the rest of the lads and we all start talking. "so Eleanor what's it like living in Holmes Chapel without Harry?" Liam asks "quiet" I say everyone laughs to my surprise "Eleanor tell us a little about yourself" an Irish accent speaks up, in all the time it has taken us to get into the limo Niall has not said a word, he has an adorable accent. "what do you want to know?" I ask the boys "favourite superhero" Louis asks "superman", he seems happy with that answer "favourite food?" asks Niall "chicken I love Nandos" "OMG HARRY SHES MY NEW BEST FRIEND" screams Niall, we all laugh at this "urrrrm best friend?" asks Harry stupidly "hmm I don't know I guess that would be you Harold" I say cheekily "OMG HARRY I AM THE ONLY ONE TO CALL YOU HAROLD NO ONE ELSE!" Harry wasn't kidding when he said Louis was the only one allowed to call him that!. "I know Louis she was only messing I did tell her about that, of course she doesn't listen haha" "sorry Louis" I say sheepishly. We are about to arrive at the hotel so the drivers just told us, so I gather all my things together.

The driver pulls up right next to the door, and as soon as I open the door I here thousands of ear splitting screams coming from all of the girls around us Harry grabs the door from me and jumps out first then turns around and says for me to wait here because the fans don't know about me yet so they will probably get the wrong idea I nod and stay in the limo. The driver turns around to me and says "we will have to take you around the back of the hotel miss the boys will meet you there" "okay wow I didn't know I'd be thrown into celebrity life quite this quick" the driver laughs and replies "yes mam its quite a scenery change but you will get used to it, by the way my names jack" "Eleanor, thanks jack" I say jumping out of the limo with my suitcase dragging it along because its too heavy.

As I walk into the lobby I'm shocked its amazing with a spiral staircase going straight up through the middle an elevator on the side and the main reception desk right in front of me "enjoying the view" a deep voice comes from my left hand side I spin around quickly and see Zayn standing there in trackies and socks with no top on "whoa" I say without thinking straight "okay now which view are you enjoying?" "sorry" I blush "haha its okay I don't mind do you like my new tattoo?" Zayn shows me his forearm and its a microphone "wow that's cool I cant wait to get a tattoo I just haven't got the money" I say "thanks" he replies "I'm going to get another one done soon wanna come with me?" "I'd love to" suddenly I see a blur and Louis comes sliding to a halt next to me "Harry wanted to know what was taking so long?" "nothing mate we were just talking" says Zayn as we start to walk towards the empty elevator. As we get in I notice Zayn looking at me, what is it with guys and staring at me today I'm nothing special!.We arrive at our room its amazing there are 6 bedrooms a large living room and 3 bathrooms "wow" I say "you like?" I hear a familiar voice say "Harry its beautiful its nicer then my entire house" Wait until you see your room" I look at him questionably but he just grins, we walk into the first bedroom along the corridor and walk in the room, there's a four poster bed with pure white curtains around it a white dresser and a walk in wardrobe big enough to be another bedroom its amazing!. I throw myself onto the bed and sigh in comfort Harry sits on my bed and says "not bad" "NOT BAD NOT BAD I LOVE IT" I say shocked he just laughs at me "anyway Eleanor get unpacking we are going out tonight for dinner wear a nice dress and be ready by 6" I look at the time and its already 4:30 I jump up and start unpacking quickly, Harry just laughs at me rushing around like a headless chicken what am I going to wear!?...

I know I'm mean but have to go out I might write a bit more later anyway leave a review and yeah I will try to write more tonight by my beautiful people!:)xx


	7. Chapter 7

The Rock that Stole the fans

(Harry Styles Fanfiction)

Harry leaves the room and I am left to unpack and get ready in under 2 hours and I have to shower do my hair and everything as well so for now I am going to unpack as fast as possible, I start by hanging up all of my dresses and jumpsuits then I go on to folding up my t-shirts and trousers and putting them in the drawers then finally I go and put my underwear away and my bathroom kit into my en-suit. Right now that's done I can get ready.

I go into the bathroom and have a shower washing away some of the heat from the plane with my raspberry shower jell. I walk out and immediately head towards the underwear draw with my towel wrapped around me, suddenly Zayn barges into my room and stares at me "OMFG Eleanor I am so sorry I didn't think you'd be like this I'm so sorry" "Zayn stop its okay at least I'm in a towel just don't do it again okay" "right right well sorry anyway harry said would you like a drink" "all that for a drink?" I look at his suspiciously he nods shyly "nah I'm okay thanks", Zayn leaves the room and I go back to my previous goal of finding a decent matching underwear set, I finally find some black lace ones that will do and slip them on, next I go to my dresser and pick up the hair dryer after drying my hair I then curl it so the ringlets hang just below my shoulders, then I put my make-up on and smile at my reflection, considering I'm in just my underwear and have all my make-up done I look kinda hot... that sounds so big headed but you know what I mean.

Now the biggest task of all I walk into the massive wardrobe and sift through the dresses I have hung up, after looking through them for about 5 minutes and not having any sort of idea what I'm looking for I poke my head outside the door and shout for Zayn, he looks out of the door that's in front of mine and says "yo, what's up" "i need help, what sort of thingy are we going to tonight is it casual dressed up or in between?" "dressed up, oh and Eleanor you look nice already don't worry" I blush at this "thanks" I say then I shut the door and run to the wardrobe.

2 minutes later I am squeezing into a tight black dress with long lace sleeves and black stilettos with a red clutch bag and swiping red lipsitck onto my lips I take one look in the mirror and smile, not bad Eleanor not bad at all.

Its now quarter to 6 and time for me to go to the lobby, the boys are waiting for me to get into the car so I grab my bag and head out into the elevator, once I hear the elevator ding I step out and walk over to the boys, they have got there backs to me but as soon as they hear my stilettos they turn around and I see al 5 jaws drop, I grin and tap there chins to make them shut there mouths harry speaks up "E—Eleanor wow I just wow!" I look at the floor and back up at Zayn I'm starting to feel confident so I say "so Malik is this dressy enough?" "are you kidding me Eleanor you look amazing and that dress wow" Harry coughs and puts his arm around my waist "whats up styles?" "nothing" he says quietly, okay that's a bit odd we all walk out of the lobby and head towards the limo that's waiting for us, we all get into the limo and head off.

The journey there was quite quiet apart from the odd bits of conversation and the music playing in the background it felt very awkward. We all step out of the limo and I look up to see the gold lettering spelling out Bistro Star, "wow" I say "its pretty cool isn't it?" says Harry "Harry, how much is this going to cost?" "a lot but hey we always go to expensive places and we have the money to do that so ya know" "okay I am never going to get used to you being the whole celebrity thing am I?""nope not really I'm not even used to it yet haha" I laugh along with him and eventually all of us are out of the limo and sitting down, we all have a wonderful meal and talk a lot about me and I must say I like the boys they have taken me on and they are already like family to me even in just a few hours.

I'm going to do another update tonight so dont go anywhere xx:)


	8. Chapter 8

The Rock that Stole the Fans

(Harry Styles Fanfiction)

As we are leaving the restaurant Zayn speaks up "hey why don't we take Eleanor to a real American night club" "I'm in" everybody replies "I guess that's sorted then".

10 minutes later we arrive at a club called Blue Plaza, it sounds pretty cool so we walk in and harry orders a round of drinks when he comes back we are all talking about ourselves getting to know each other even more and just having a laugh, we all take our shots and it burns down my throat "hits the spot" I say everybody agrees and we have a few more rounds, by this point everyone is feeling a little brave and Niall is just being crazy we all laugh at him and start to get up and dance Harry takes my hand and we start to dance he's pretty good, moves like jagger comes on and we dance even more harry smiles at me and whispers in my ear "Zayn likes you" "really!" I say shocked "yeah he told me earlier, fancy making him tell you""you mean like make him jealous?" "yeah pretty much" I nod and harry turns me round grinding into me and holding onto my hips and whispers again into my ear again "by the way he's not the only one who likes you! He winks and I gasp "you!" "yeah I just didn't know how to tell you" "okay are you only telling me now because your drunk?" "yeah I think so" he giggles

I'm in shock for the rest of the night, at about 1 in the morning we all head back to the hotel and Niall passes out on the sofa and everybody else goes to there own rooms drunk as I am walking towards my room I hear a low giggle I spin around and see Harry standing there with a grin on his face "what!" I ask slightly more aggressive than I was going for, harry knows what im like when im drunk and smiles at me "i was watching you walk and thinking about how much I want to take that dress off" I giggle and say "harry dearest you are drunk and dont know what you are saying" I walk towrds him and he bites his lip wow thats sexy "and I am tired so goodnight" I spin around quickly and giggle as he groans "you tease" "just how you like me" I say with a wink walking into my room and locking the door.

I take my dress off throwing it into the wash basket and take my shoes off then I take everything else off and step into my comfy pyjama shorts with a vest top and climb into bed.

I wake up the next morning to louis screaming at my door and my head screaming at me to go back to sleep its a no brainer but louis is irritating so I wake up and open the door to find louis running down the stairs, thats when the smell of bacon reaches my nose and I run down the stairs to find harry with a frying pan in hand cooking. Then I remember what I did last nighjt and my eyes widen "you okay love" liam asks, I just nod and harry turns from the cooker and smirks.

He walks over to me and whispers in my ear "i meant what I said last night,o and nice shorts" I blush and look down this should not be happening he is my friend not my friend with benefits then I remember what he said about my shorts I look down further and see that the shorts are so short the come halfway up my ass flashing my cheeks, my face goes tomato red as I blush even more and I look back up at harry who has just got a glass of water and some ibuprofen down from the cupboard for me and as he hands them to me I thank him and take them from him our hands touching sends goosebumps down my back and I shiver and harry smirks "see you want me" he whispers seductively and I just take the tablets walking away back up to my room.

Halfway up the stairs I bump into Zayn and he wolfwhistles, I roll my eyes at him and run the rest of the way back to my bedroom I quickly pull on a pair of denim shorts and a gun and roses t-shirt and walk downstairs to find all of the lads watching tv I smile and sit next to liam "okay guys what are we going to do today" says niall "sleep, die, eat and then watch a film replys louis who has obviously got a hangover too like the rest of us, everyone turns to look at me and I say "actually im going to go for a swim I noticed a pool out the back so im going to check it out and hit the gym" "i will come with you if you want" says harry "o-okay"


	9. Chapter 9

The Rock that Stole the Fans

(Harry Styles Fanfiction)

I run back upstairs to put on my new bikini its navy blue with white anchors all over it, once that's on I put my old clothes back over it grab a towel and my gym clothes and head down to the pool, I find a locker and put all my things in there I then jump into the pool and start doing a few lengths when I hear my name being called I look up and see a very tanned and tattooed looking harry, he smiles down at me and jumps in "hey" he says "hi" I say still embarrassed about what happened last night "oh come on Eleanor why have you gone all shy you goon?" "well I wasn't really expecting you to like me and do what I did last night" I say still shy "your embarrassed?!" I nod "Eleanor why are you embarrassed what you did last night was incredibly sexy and I must say I spent a long time in the shower" I gasp shocked at how forward he was, he just laughs and says "by the way I love that bikini it suits you "thanks" I say with a smile "see that better" I giggle and splash him with water, "did you just splash me "nope." "Eleanor you cheeky girl get here" I then start to swim away as fast as I can but its not quick enough for harry because soon enough he has his hands around my waist pulling me to him with me laughing my head off "I like this" he says "like what alone time with you to myself" his hold loosens a little and I take my chance and speed off giggling, again harry catches up and I groan as his hand takes hold of the top of my bikini bottoms and pulls me back to him "you know Eleanor you really shouldn't make such sexual noises this is a public pool" he teases "I wasn't you had hold of my bottoms and it was annoying!" "yeah yeah whatever you say baby girl" "baby girl? That's new""yeah I like it 2" we swim for the next hour before calling it a day.

I go back to my locker and change into my gym clothes heading down the hall to the gym, as I get there I notice that there are 3 lads in there I head in there anyway just concentrating on toning up my bum and my chest so head towards the cross trainer wearing my sports bra and shorts and take out my head phones as I plug them in I hear the lads muttering "wow she's fit" "look at that ass" I smile to myself and start working. An hour later I'm covered in sweat and walking back up to the hotel room to have a shower, as I walk into the suit I hear harry and Zayn talking "zany you know I like her" "yeah well I like her too" Zayn argues I walk in and brake them up "will you two just stop!" I shout "Eleanor look we both like you, you know that so your going to have to pick" says Zayn "for gods sake I have been here 24 hours and your fighting over me already!" "YES!" they both shout at the same time "OK OK here's the deal I'm not picking anybody I haven't been here long enough but we will see what happens over the tour!" "OK" they both say

I head towards my room and get into the shower the warm water washing away all the stress I have been in there for about half and hour when the door fly s open and in walks Louis, I hide my body as much as possible "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" I sequel and Louis just laughs and says "we need to talk" "AFTER my shower" "no Eleanor now!" "why now?" "because I know I have your full attention" "fair enough just close your eyes" he closes them and I am happy so say "right what did you want to say?" "just gossip I want to know who you are going to pick" "I don't know I have only been here a day and yet this is all happening too fast" "good choice, I will let you now have your show- OH I remembered Eleanor and Sophia are coming down today and we are meeting little mix for the first time!" "wait who are Sophia and Eleanor?" "Eleanor is my beautiful girlfriend and Sophia is Liams" "you have a girlfriend awww Lou why didn't you tell me?" "you didn't ask " "meh good point so loam has one too that means Zayn, Harry and Niall are single right?" "right" "okay and WE ARE MEETING LITTLE MIX AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME!" "fan?" "JUST A BIT!" "okay Eleanor calm down" "sorry" Louis leaves the room and I finish up getting dressed into a multicoloured set of underwear before popping my head out of the door to shout Louis "yes hunny?" "what should I wear" "casual but nice" "OK thanks Louis!" "no problem" I shut the door and head towards the wardrobe door and sift through all of my clothes finally picking out a white lace top and some short dungarees and white converse I slip all of these on and leave the straps on my dungarees hanging down, I left my hair straight and put some make-up on when I was done I walked out of my room and to the living room where everybody was waiting for me "Eleanor you look so cool!" "thanks nialler" "no problem, oh and Eleanor would it be OK if we reveal you to the public tonight?" "yeah sure" "wow you kept that short" everybody laughed as I put my shoes on and we all headed down to the car.

We arrived at the studio and there were millions of one direction fans outside the door, as harry got out the screams became louder and got worse as each lad got out I was going out before Niall so I collected my bag and jumped out the car all the fans faces had questions on there faces, harry noticed this so stood up taller and told the fans to be quiet to my surprise they did "so I know you will al be wandering about this girl, well her names Eleanor and she's my best friend from Cheshire so she's coming with us on tour and I hope you all welcome her into this fandom and our tour !" everyone cheers and I feel a sort of acceptance into the family, I know it sonds crazy but its true.

We are all guided into the studio and met by a few of Little mixes managers who take us through a hall way and into a big room and oh my gosh little mix are standing right in front of me, the lads are all saying hello and hugging all of the girls as I just stand there and gawk at them "earth to Eleanor!" says Perrie, that sounds like something Zayn would say...

This is quite a long chapter but hey !:)xx


	10. Chapter 10

The Rock that stole the Fans

(Harry Styles Fanfiction)

I walk up to the girls and they smile and introduce themselves I shake their hands and we all head into a large room ready to record a song? I didn't know they were recording today "Eleanor?" harry asks "yeah" "I know you can sing..." "what... harry no way no" "yes." oh come on harry you know I don't like singing in front of people" "yeah but this is little mix your favourite band, come on Eleanor this was hard to arrange sing for me" "okay for you and don't worry I will get you back for this"

I start singing "pretend its OK" from little mixes album and everyone smiles at me I go bright red and turn away as soon as I turn around I notice everyone's jaws have hit the floor and they all are staring at me "Eleanor where have you been hiding that voice" Perrie says breaking the ice, I smile even louder feeling accepted by the girls "no where I just don't like singing to groups of people "understandable however we are so helping you get over your stage fright and then we are showing that voice to the world" says leigh-anne.

I look at Zayn briefly and notice him looking at perrie with a smile on his face, "hey perrie do you want to go shopping today I need some girl time?" "yeah sure what time shall I pick you up?" "1?" "yeah okay meet you then" Niall looks at me questioningly I just wink.

After meeting little mix we head back to the hotel with me grinning like an idiot all the way, its 12:30 now so I have to get ready really quickly.

I get dressed into a denim skater skirt, a purple t-shirt with my black spiked high tops and my black dragon necklace after this I grab my black leather bag and head out the door to meet Perrie, first we go into the shopping centre and buy every single item we like and then we head back and into Starbucks to calm down from our shopping trip, I grab a frappé and Perrie has a coffee with a shot of espresso.

"So Perrie hows tour?" "good thanks, hows tour with the boys? even though they have had the week off haha" "its awesome I have seen so many places in just 5 days, and the lads have been so kind, some of them too kind" I say hoping she didn't hear me but of course she did "ooh one direction gossip come on Eleanor tell me" "OK OK basically harry and Zayn like me and both want to ask me out" her faces falls a little as soon as I say Zayn? "omg wow that's just wow, what are you going to do?" "I have absolutely no idea, I mean I like Zayn but only as a brother figure but harry is also my best friend I..I just don't know" "whoa whoa whoa you need to calm down just think Eleanor what is your heart telling you?" "h... Harry" "then go for it, anyway Zayn has other options too" "huh?" she smirks and I say" "you like Zayn I knew it from the first time you set your eyes on him you liked him I knew it" she giggles and nods her head in agreement "OK i'm going to help you with this Perrie I am going to set you up with Zayn" "OK". After that conversation Perrie drops me off back at the hotel.

I hop into the elevator and notice 2 girls around my age standing next to me I smile at them and they smile back one has long dark hair and a body to be extremely envious of (I am) and the other has blonde and brown hair in small curls all around her slim face, as I contemplate who these girls are the elevator door opens so I step out and run to the suite hoping there are no fans behind me I run into my bedroom and think of my next step when it comes to getting Zayn and Perrie together, deciding that I should probably put all my clothes away I get up and start sorting I have now bought myself pretty much an entire new wardrobe oops my bad.

After doing up my wardrobe I go into the living room and notice the two girls from the elevator cuddling Louis and Liam on the sofa Louis explains first "oh Eleanor I forgot to introduce you to my girlfriend so Eleanor this is Eleanor" "this is going to be so confusing" I say and Eleanor C laughs and agrees, Liam coughs and introduces the second girl "Eleanor this is Danielle my girlfriend" "nice to meet you both" "you too" they both say at exactly the same time we all laugh,yes I think I like these two …...


	11. Chapter 11

The Rock That Stole the Fans

(Harry Styles Fanfiction)

Louis, Eleanor C, Liam and Danielle all head out on a double date leaving me alone in the flat with Harry, Niall and Zayn I walk through the hallway leading to our bedrooms and knock on Zayn's bedroom door he opens it and smiles whilst inviting me in once he has shut the door I ask him "so Zayn what do you think of Perrie?" "I think she's amazing she's beautiful too" "awww so Zayn how would you feel if I told you that she liked you?" "I would feel happy, but sad because I like you too" "Zayn look I consider you a brother to me you deserve someone like Perrie she can treat you right I know she can" "why didn't you tell me this before? about the whole brother thing I would have already backed away by now" "I don't know I just had to find the right words" he wraps he in his arms and says "Eleanor you know I love you and maybe I was getting the wrong idea about how far" "okay so Zayn enough mush.. do you want me to set you up with Perrie?" "YES" "consider it done"

I walk out of Zayn's room and immediately get onto the phone with Perrie "Zayn likes you" "REALLY" "yes now calm down now look I will organise it with Zayn and management and see if you can go on a date with him tomorrow yeah?" "yeah okay" "alright see you later" "later's babe"

the next day...

I have organised Zayn and Perrie's date with management (surprise for them) and now Perrie is trying to get ready "Eleanor I have nothing to wear HELP" "okay Perrie chill, put on the black leggings and the cream oversized jumper and the UGGs" "where exactly are we going?" "you'll see" suddenly I hears glass smash and Zayn say "SHIT" I run downstairs and see Zayns hair all fluffed up and a broken glass on the floor "what happened?" "well I was getting the glass down for a drink before I do my hair and the it kinda fell off the side" "right okay well one leave your hair it looks nice trust me and I will clear this up now go!" "okay okay"

after cleaning the mess up I head back up to my bedroom to change into a crop top and leggings and see perrie all dressed up she looks amazing even though she's not even trying geez I wish I was that beautiful.

They both head out and I finally tell them that they are going to the park where there are security guards are waiting no body knows where they are and there is a beautiful picnic waiting for them under the stars on their first date.

Once I have shut the door I turn and notice Harry turning into the kitchen I follow him and watch him as his bends down into the fridge and fair play he has a very nice ass, he picks out a water bottle he glugs it down and I watch one drip of water fall from his lips and onto his bare chest gliding down and into the dip of one of his v-lines and into the hem of his boxers. I bite my lip as he turns around all hot and sweaty from working out in the gym and notices me standing at the doorway "earth to Eleanor" he chuckles oh that voice I could rip his clothes off right now but I don't obviously!

"your blushing and biting your lip what are you thinking?" "nothing nothing" "Eleanor I'm topless, sweaty and hot are you thinking dirty thoughts?" "urrrrrrrrr urr no?" it came out as more of a question than an answer "oh I think you are and I think you like it" "maybe" "oh Eleanor do you know how much I want to rip you out of those clothes right now?" "no why don't you tell me?" "Eleanor cant you see how much I want you?!" I look down and see a tent growing in his jogging bottoms "I did that?" "Eleanor you do this to me every time I see you" "oh really well baby you might want to get well acquainted with that shower because I'm sticking around and I'm not going near that for a while" "you are such a fucking tease but trust me Eleanor you will soon" "nah I highly doubt that Harry but you keep trying" "Eleanor let me put it this way curiosity killed the cat" he steps towards me pinning me against the wall with his hips his erection still growing "and its the same curiosity that's coming after you because you are going to want to know how good I can make you feel and how well I can give it to you" he whispers this into my ear making me tremble but then he walks away quickly, stunned I slip down the wall and breath deeply two words: GAME ON !


End file.
